


You're Doing It Wrong

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform, stupid humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Just a cracky otayuri drabble (nsfw).





	You're Doing It Wrong

Yuri is laughing as he pulls Beka towards the bedroom. He thinks it's a good look on him, that unfettered joy—he just wishes it wasn't at his expense.

They collapse onto the bed and Yuri sits up, pulling Beka's sweater over his head. He tosses it to the floor and unzips Beka's khaki pants.

By the time Beka's lubed up and pushing into Yuri, as Yuri squirms and whines and drags his fingernails down Beka's shoulders, he's almost forgotten Yuri's laughter.

But not for long.

Beka is just getting into a good rhythm, long slow strokes in and then quick withdrawals before filling Yuri up again, when Yuri suddenly grins mischievously.

"Beka—!" he cries. His eyes have a devious glint in them, and Beka has enough time to think, _I'm in trouble_ , when Yuri adds, "Faster, fuck me faster, Granddaddy!

Beka stops dead midstroke.

"What?"

"Well, you were wearing a fucking Grandpa sweater!" His smile stretches miles wide.

Beka pulls out.

"You know what, I think I'll finish fucking you some other time."

"Granddaddy, please, give it to me! I need it!" he whimpers.

When Beka's dick twitches, insistent to be back in that searing, silky softness, in response to _those words_... Beka knows he has a problem.

A big one.

The end. (LOL.)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some official art where Beka is wearing what looks like his grandfather's sweaters. :P


End file.
